shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoro vs. Sanji
Prediction by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] In the middle of the ocean the Straw Hat pirates are sailing about: *zoro is on the side of the ship fishing asleep* *sanji walks comes out of the kitchen* Sanji: eh swordsman, time to eat. Zoro:*snoring*................... Sanji: EH MARIMO, THE FOODS READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoro:*snoring even louder*...................... Sanji: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sanji appears behind the sleeping zoro, with his right leg up in the sky* Sanji: Poêlé: Marimo(Pan Seared: Seaweed Ball) *sanji brings his leg down with force onto zoros head* *right before the leg lands, zoro catches it with his right hand* Sanji: huh?(theres no way he should have caught that) Zoro:*still sleeping* c'mon hawk-eye not so early in the morning. Sanji: YOUR STILL SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!! *with his right leg caught, sanji swings his left leg over to kick zoro on the left side of his head* Zoro:*sleep talking* not this time *zoro blocks the oncoming kick* Sanji:*surprised*(again) *zoro suddenly wakes up and yawns, then looks up over his head* Zoro:*looks at sanji who is over his head looking at him*...............................what the hell are you doing? Sanji: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sanji head butts the up-looking zoro* Zoro: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sanji:*angirly*The food was ready and you were asleep Zoro: oh.....................................well why didnt you wake me up? Sanji: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoro:(with a cocky attitude) eh, dont talk to your superior officer like that Sanji: IF YOU WERE MY SUPERIOR OFFICER THEN I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF BY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoro:*unsheathes one of his swords* you wanna use my sword? Sanji: RRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sanji pulls his stretched out right leg in and gets ready front kick zoro* *zoro appears in front of sanji and blocks his kick with his sword before he even throws it* Zoro:*with an evil face* you dont wanna do that. Sanji:*also with an evil face* and why not? Zoro:*with an evil face* you dont wanna know Sanji: dont get cocky *sanjis leg starts to heat up* Zoro: ohhh whats this? Sanji: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *an explosion occurs in the middle of their clash* *all the straw hats run out of the kitchen to see what happened* Chopper: WHATS GO ON?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Franky: are we being attacked? Usopp:*points at the smoke thats starting to clear* LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!! *sanji and zoro are seen facing eachother* Nami: what are you idiots doing? Sanji: FRANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Franky: huh? Sanji: bring us to that island island over there*points at a nearby jungle island* Nami: That island is not on our schedu............ Sanji: FRANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just do as i say *all the straw hats have shocked faces* Usopp: did sanji just interuppt nami? Robin: hmmmmm, interesting Franky: you got it *franky brings the ship to the shore of the jungle island* *sanji jumps off and starts walking to the shore* Brook: SANJI-KUN WHATS WRONG?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sanji:*throws his cigarette to the ground and puts it out* i think its time we got something out of the way. Nami: Whats that? Sanji: who is second in command. *all the straw hats have angry/shocked faces* Nami: THIS IS WHAT YOU MADE US STOP FOR?!!!!!!!!!!!! zoro dont tell me yo........ *zoro is already on the shore facing sanji* Nami: AHHHHHHH, shoulda known. Sanji i forbid you to fight zoro *sanji looks at nami* Sanji: BUT NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoro:*with a cocky face* you better listen to here Sanji:*sanjis face quickly gets serious and stares at zoro*................................sorry nami, im gonna have to disobey you *again all the straw hats faces are shocked* Nami: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nami gets ready to attack sanji but usopp,chopper, and brook are holding her back* *out of nowhere luffy walks out of the kitchen* Luffy: hey, whats going on? Usopp:*with a shocked face* didnt you hear the explosion? Luffy: what explosion? Usopp:*with a hopeless face* nevermind Luffy:*spots zoro and sanji faceing eachother on the shore* OOOOOOOOOOO whats going on over there? Usopp: sanji wants to fight zoro to see who is second in command. Luffy: OOOOOOOOO looks like fun, this is gonna be good. Brook: Luffy-san, you dont care that two of your nakama are fighting? Luffy: no its fine, i knew these two were gonna fight sooner or later.*puts his finger under his nose and smiles* im just glad its now Usopp:*puts his finger it his lips* SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, its starting *zoro and sanji face each other and stare at eachother for about a minute. then, suddenly sanji starts to move* Sanji: White Walk *sanji zooms left to right through the sand at zoro* Sanji:*appears infront of zoro* Bien Cuit: Grill Shot(Well Cooked: Grill Shot) *sanjis left leg instantly heats up and sends a heated kick at zoros face* Zoro:*unsheathes one sword* Ittoryu Ogi: Rapuchā(One Sword Style Secret Technique: Rapture) *zoro and sanji strike through eachother and are facing eachother back to back* *is is quiet for a moment, then suddenly the ground starts to shake and the ground under zoro and sanji explodes* *both zoro and sanji jump out of the smoke cloud* Zoro: looks like hes serious*unsheathes another sword* i guess ill get serious too. *zoro jumps up in the air with two swords out* *sanji appears behind zoro faceing his back and swings his right heated leg at zoros right side* *zoro turns his body to the right and blocks the kick with both swords* Zoro:*struggling to block sanjis kick* you've gotten stronger Sanji: hmp, i could say the same about you but i'd be lying Zoro: dont get cocky Sanji:*brings his left, also heated, leg up into the sky* and why not? Zoro: shit!!!!!!! Sanji: Poêlé: Marimo *sanji brings the heated kick down on zoros head, sending him rocketing to the ground* Brook:*with a shocked face* ZORO-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sanji:*still in mid-air* hmp, if you cant stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen. Zoro:*in the dust cloud* Nanatoryu(Seven Swords Style) Sanji: huh? Zoro: Ogi: Yamata no Orochi(Secret Technique: Yamata Dragon) *as the dust clears zoro has seven arms* Luffy: OOOOOOOOOOO cool!!!!!!!!!! Sanji: what the hell? Zoro: RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *zoro starts to swing his swords around at sanji thus sending a shit storm of red snake-head blasts at sanji who is still in mid-air* *sanji cocks both legs in and transfers the flame from his left leg, all to his right makeing it go ablaze* Sanji: Gril Haché(Gridiron Mincemeat) *sanji starts to kick all the snake heads coming at him with his right foot* Sanji: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *an explosion occurs in the sky as zoro stops firing the snake heads* *sanji jumps down to the ground with his right leg stil ablaze* Sanji:*looking for zoro* where the hell is he? Zoro:*behind sanji* Nanatoryu(Seven Swords Style) Sanji:*turning his body clockwise with his right blazing leg ready to kick* Plus cuits: Rôti de Four(Over Cooked: Oven Roast) Zoro: Ogi: Nana sen sekai(Secret Technique: Seven Thousand Worlds) *zoro and sanji again clash through each other, faceing back to back* *again, utter silence* ............................................. *then* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the entire island explodes sending the thousand sunny rocketing back* Straw Hats: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Franky:*at the helm* HOLD ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chopper: WAIT WHAT ABOUT SANJI AND ZORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sanji: Blue Walk *sanji kicks himself forward accross the water and lands on the thousand sunny* Brook: WHERES ZORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????: Hyakusen Pound Ho(1000 Pound Phoenix/Cannon) *a massive explosion occurs in the water, and zoro is seen rocketing out of the water explosion and lands on the ship in a huge trail of water* Zoro: That was close Nami: IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nami KOs zoro who falls right next to sanji who is also KO'd* Zoro/Sanji:*with wrecked faces* What did we do? THE END Category:Fight Prediction Category:Prediction